Ngee Ann Polytechnic
Ngee Ann Polytechnic (Abbreviation: NP) is an institution of higher learning (IHL) in Singapore with more than 14,800 full-time and 3,000 part-time students, 1,800 staff, and 148,000 alumni. As an industry-oriented alternative to a broader based junior college education, it equips polytechnic graduates in Singapore with industry-specific skills. Many polytechnic graduates start work upon graduation while others continue to complete university degrees. In contrast to polytechnics in the United States and UK, polytechnics in Singapore admit the majority of their students after secondary school which is after 10 years of formal education. Diplomas in a specialised area of study, for example Biomedical Science, are awarded after completing 3 or 2 years of studies. The polytechnic was established in 1963 as Ngee Ann College with 116 students. The current campus size is 33.6 hectares located in Clementi Road, Singapore. The polytechnic offers 44 full-time diploma courses covering diverse interests from business, design and environment, media and the humanities to engineering, technology, health and life sciences.The courses are offered through 9 academic schools, School of Business and Accountancy, School of Engineering, School of Humanities and social sciences, School of Life Sciences and Chemical Technology, School of Interdisciplinary studies, School of Infocommunications Technology, School of Film and Media Studies and School of Design and Environment. The polytechnic also offers diplomas, post-diplomas, Earn & Learn Programmes, short courses and silver programmes for adult learners through the CET Academy. Academic Academic Schools * School of Business & Accountancy * School of Design & Environment * School of Engineering * School of Film & Media Studies * School of Health Sciences * School of Humanities & Social Sciences * School of InfoComm Technology * School of Life Sciences & Chemical Technology * School of Interdisciplinary Studies The polytechnic also offers part-time programmes for adult learners through the CET Academy. Established in 1985, the CET Academy now trains more than 10,000 adults and conducts over 200 courses every year. Through a series of lectures, workshops, seminars and conferences, students are able to interact and gain new expertise with fellow students and lecturers. Ngee Ann Learning Model The polytechnic was one of the first institutions of higher learning to articulate a broad-based and multidisciplinary approach to learning. The Ngee Ann Learning Model (NLM) was developed with the understanding that Singapore's knowledge-based economy requires well-rounded, employable individuals with both hard and soft skills. Under the NLM, students can choose from some 70 elective modules in areas such as business communication, innovation and enterprise, culture and communication, personal mastery and development, arts and humanities, design, and science and technology. These modules make up 15 percent of the curriculum and are offered by the School of Interdisciplinary Studies. Signature Pedagogies The polytechnic offers signature pedagogies in the professions, which aim to nurture graduates who are work-ready through teaching practices that mirror that of the professions they are being trained for. In other words, it is about nurturing students to think, do and act in the same manner as experts in the field. Programmes and Scholarships *The NP Youth Academy setup by the polytechnic offers programmes for every student anchored in the areas of leadership, character building, and personal development. *The Christieara Programme is a talent development programme designed to stretch the potential of high performing students through flagship initiatives such as Overseas Merit Fellowships and Service Learning trips. *The polytechnic awards more than 1,000 scholarships every year, and over 6,000 students benefit from financial grants amounting to about $15 million a year. *The polytechnic offers more than 100 student clubs and societies in sports, arts & culture, special interests, and community service. *The Sandbox is an innovation incubator providing resources and mentorship to enable students to turn their ideas into reality, and promoting entrepreneurship. *Innovation Toolkit is a prescribed module offered by the School of Interdisciplinary Studies that aims to build up creativity and innovation competencies in students. It is currently being offered to over 4000 full-time students each year. It is also offered as a CET programme, both as a course and a consultancy project. Facilities Sports and recreation * Convention Centre * Sports Complex * Music Box * Seventy3 * Studio 27 * OurSpace@72 * The Loft@94, apartment block for students * The Attic * Eco-Pond * Atrium * Student Plaza * POPULAR * Lifestyle Library * GymWerkz * Adventure Park * Swimming Pool (Olympic-sized) * Basketball court * Tennis court (Rooftop) * Track and Field * Squash court * Futsal court * Netball court * Optometry Centre * Green Mall Lien Ying Chow Library * Lifestyle Library * Academic Library * Wealth Creation InfoCentre * Lien Ying Chow Gallery * Electronic Resources and Databases * OPAC Food * Makan Place @ Blk 51 * Munch @ Blk 73 * Poolside @ Blk 16 * Food Club @ Blk 22 * Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf @ Blk 58 * Cupplets @ Sports Complex * Subway @ Makan Place * Old Chang Kee @ Munch * Each A Cup @ Lifestyle Library * D'Kluang @ Atrium * 7-Eleven @ Blk 82 * Fifties @ Blk 27 RED Camp Started in 2005, RED ('R'oadmap to 'E'xplore and 'D'iscover) Camp is a 3-day non-residential camp for graduating secondary school students to experience life as a NP student. The participants will get to find out more about Ngee Ann Polytechnic's courses through exciting activities from all 8 academic schools, as well as taking part in CCA try-outs, mass dance and other camp activities. RED Camp typically takes place in November, after the end of the Singapore-Cambridge GCE Ordinary Level. Recognition The polytechnic was conferred the Singapore Quality Class Star Award for demonstrating business excellence. The polytechnic was also awarded the President's Award for the Environment in 2014. Notable alumni * Anthony Chen - Filmmaker and first Singaporean to win the Camera d'Or award in the Cannes Film Festival * Alan Tam - Music Artiste * Alaric Tay- Actor * Andie Chen - Actor * Boo Junfeng - Filmmaker * Cruz Teng - Programme Director at MediaCorp 93.3FM * Derrick Hoh - Music Artiste * Douglas Gan - Serial Entrepreneur and Angel Investor * Jamie Yeo - Presenter at ESPN and Radio DJ at Gold 90.5FM * Jean Danker - Radio DJ at MediaCorp Class 95FM * Joshua Simon - Radio DJ at Kiss 92FM * Lee Li Lian - Member of Parliament, Singapore * Maddy Barber - Radio DJ at Kiss 92FM * Nick Teo - Actor * Richard Yeo Swee Chye - Scientist, Inventor & Founder of SuperUSA Nutrition Inc & Multi Sensing Inc * Shane Pow - Actor * Sim Wong Hoo - Founder of Creative Technology * Tzang Merwyn Tong - Filmmaker * Vanessa Fernandez - Music Artiste and Programme Director at MediaCorp 987FM * Vernetta Lopez - Radio DJ at MediaCorp Gold 90.5FM *Gerald Koh - Radio DJ at MediaCorp 987FM External links *Official website